


love hidden beneath bloody blue welts

by hisokazer



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry, bad poetry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokazer/pseuds/hisokazer
Summary: adam doesn't really understand what love is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	love hidden beneath bloody blue welts

**Author's Note:**

> heavy trigger warning for abuse!
> 
> ehhh i hate this poem bc its rushed but i wrote this after seeing adam's backstory. i don't support adam but i wanted to write about this because it's genuinely fucking sad seeing a kid get brainwashed into thinking that genuine abuse was love.

**We love you, we love you, we love you.**  
_(Do you really?)_

What is love then,  
if not deep, bloodied, purple welts forming in my flesh?  
Or bearing the burden of my father’s prestige,  
having to be as perfect as the very angels sculpted in Heaven,  
because anything less is sinful and will be greeted with your revolting love?

What is love then,  
if not watching my happiness dwindle like an imperfect candle’s flame?  
Or being confronted with the choice of turning my back on he who has shown me what it is to smile,  
not daring a put even a single blemish in our perfect family name,  
because anything less is sinful and will be greeted with your revolting love?

**We love you, we love you, we love you.**  
_(Perhaps, there is a possibility that you might...? But no, this isn’t love.)_

You tell me that it’s love but I know that it’s not, it’s not, it’s not.  
But you insist that it is, and with every other wound you open,  
I begin to believe that you are correct.  
It’s love, it’s love, it’s love.

Ah, but I used to be so foolish.  
A doltish, idiotic child, really.  
Your love was far too wonderful for me to comprehend, and now, I understand.  
I know what it is to be loved by you.

**We love you, we love you, we love you.**  
_(You do, I know that you do.)_

What is love then,  
if not the beautiful bruises your rod lays on my skin?  
Or having the privilege to inherit my father’s prestige,  
having to mirror the angels that God sculpted in His image so perfectly,  
because anything less is sinful and will be greeted with your beautiful love?

Yes, this is love.  
Your beautiful love is colored all the shades of black and blue,  
and it is always accompanied by a magnificent symphony of my cries and your loving wooden rod cutting through a sinner’s flesh.

I deserve it,  
I deserve your love.

**We love you, we love you, we love you.**  
_(Yes, I love you too.)_


End file.
